La fortaleza de un corazón desamparado
by OoCriisoO
Summary: Una sonrisa brillante no siempre refleja el interior de una persona. Los miembros descubrirán que tan cierto es esto y que tan fuerte puede ser un maltrecho corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola! Llego la hora de publicar este fic (y no es que tenga muchos años en el baúl de los fics olvidados :P de hecho fue empezado el año pasado, por ahí de noviembre, pero eso no viene al caso...) Desde que vi el anime me dije: ¡yo quiero hacer una historia! y cuando me termine el manga, esa idea resonó con más fuerza y bueno, aquí estoy.

La historia tiene como protagonista a Kyouya y una jovencita quien guarda un doloroso secreto, que será ayudada por los miembros del Host Club.

Ok, no es el mejor resumen del mundo ¬¬' Como que hoy no se me da eso de dar reseña... en fin, mejor te invito a que lo leas y me des tu opinión, espero que lo disfrutes.

Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pero sí los personajes originales. (OCs) 

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La fortaleza de un corazón desamparado **

**Capítulo 1 **

Kyouya Ootori se encontraba en la recepción de la Galería de Arte Contemporáneo de Tokio, donde se llevaba a cabo la gala del Dragon Ball, baile realizado cada año para reconocer los méritos de algunos magnates, allí estaban reunidos los empresarios más importantes de toda la isla.

Dentro estaban su padre y sus hermanos que se pavoneaban con otros hombres de negocios. El joven estaba harto de recibir comentarios malintencionados en torno a su posición como el tercer hijo de los Ootori, así que para evitar dejar salir su característico humor sarcástico se dispuso a tomar un largo respiro fuera del recinto.

Unos minutos más tarde una limosina se detenía frente a la galería, el chofer abrió la puerta y enseguida una hermosa joven salió del vehículo.

-Hemos llegado señorita. | -Vendré por usted a las 11 pm.

-Muchas gracias Katayama-san.

La joven se acerco a la entrada, dos hombres abrieron las puertas, y ella entro al lobby enfundada en un vestido color rosa pomelo y cubierta por una capa color camel que entrego al recepcionista. La dama se acerco a Ootori, que, siendo él, ya había tratado de reconocer a aquella señorita de ojos esmeralda, cuyos cabellos azabache estaban recogidos completamente en un estilo desenfadado, tendría la misma edad que él; seguramente se trataba de la hija de uno de los empresarios que se daban cita esa noche, ese aire de encantadora distinción se lo decía; pero conocía a cada uno de los magnates que estaban en el salón próximo y a sus hijas, por lo que desecho esa idea.

-Disculpe, la ceremonia, ¿ya ha terminado? | -Pregunto la joven a Ootori.-

-No, comenzará en unos minutos más.

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo, muchas gracias.

La chica entro al gran salón, Kyouya la siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció entre la gente.

El chico Ootori salió temprano de la fiesta, al día siguiente iniciaría su tercer y último año en Ouran y aunque ya tenía todas las actividades para el Host Club, no estaba exento de las sorpresivas excentricidades de Tamaki para las que debía tener un plan por cada idea repentina.

Cuando esto sucedía, Kyouya no podía dejar de irritarse por la descomunal idiotez de su amigo, pero aunque nunca lo expresara con palabras, Kyouya veía en Tamaki a un verdadero amigo y gustaba enormemente de compartir su tiempo con los integrantes de club, que lo enriquecían de más de una manera.

Un par de semanas después, movido por su pasión por la cultura 'plebeya' el rubio incito a todo el grupo a acudir a un festival que se realizaría en el centro comercial que habían visitado antes.

Esta vez, el festival era una degustación de comida regional, desde comida tradicional, hasta de lo más exótica como insectos y plantas raras; Tamaki y los gemelos eran los más entusiastas, probaban cuanto platillo se ponía frente a ellos, de seguir así en pocas horas, el trío terminaría con un intenso dolor de estomago.

Estoico como siempre, el mejor amigo de Suou analizaba todo el entorno, manteniéndose al margen de los actos de los más escandalosos.

Se encontraban en el área de comida exótica y los gemelos retaban a Tamaki a probar algunas bolitas de arroz aderezadas con gusanos y escarabajos cristalizados, entre todo ese bullicio, Ootori reconoció una figura no muy lejos de donde estaba.

-Me parece familiar, ¿dónde la he visto? | -Oh! Ya recuerdo, pero qué hace una persona como ella, en un lugar como este.

Aquella persona, era la chica que había visto un par de semanas atrás en el Baile del Dragón; parecía estar evitando ser reconocida, en varias ocasiones fijo su mirada hacia atrás como cerciorándose que nadie la siguiera. En unos minutos desapareció en una de las salidas cercanas.

Todo ese pequeño acto le causo curiosidad y, ahora que lo pensaba seguía sin saber quién era ella, así que encargo a Tachibana una minuciosa lista de los asistentes a la gala de esa noche en que la había visto por primera vez; Haruhi interrumpió sus cavilaciones, el trío, como era de esperarse ya sentía estragos de su poco moderado consumo, se marcharon acompañando a cada enfermo a su respectiva residencia.

En cuanto Kyouya se acomodo en su habitación, reviso con detalle el registro que le proporciono Tachibana a su llegada, había un problema, conocía cada nombre anotado, no había ninguno ajeno a los apellidos que formaban parte de aquel circulo de poderosos magnates; entonces, quién era aquella joven, el moreno, planteo cada posibilidad, descartando las más imprecisas, terminando con la más asequible, tal vez esa noche, había acudido en representación de alguien, sería por eso que su nombre no estaba en la lista.

Un sonido constante lo saco de su estado, su móvil sonaba en la mesita de té, era Tamaki quien al escuchar la voz de su amigo, comenzó a decir todo un diálogo sin sentido alguno. Con un gesto de resignación, Kyouya salió rumbo a la mansión Suou.

Los eventos especiales estaban a la orden del día, sino eran cócteles, eran entregas de premios a los empresarios más influyentes del año o actos de filantropía, que era el caso de esa noche. Al más joven de los Ootori le aburrían esta clase de fiestas, pero eran excelentes oportunidades para crear alianzas y conocer personas que con seguridad le servirían en un futuro.

Para recaudar fondos, una exhibición de piezas de arte se alojaba en un gran salón, las obras habían sido creadas por los nuevos talentos de Japón y se subastarían al terminar la velada. Todo el dinero recaudado sería destinado a diversas beneficencias, desde casas hogar, hasta la creación de hospitales y escuelas en zonas marginadas.

Como un hermoso diseño más, una suave imagen se movía alrededor del salón admirando la exposición, era esa joven de cabellos negros, que esta vez llevaba un vestido de un solo hombro en color azul celeste. Los dos jóvenes se cruzaron, ella pareció reconocerlo y le ofreció una sonrisa, ambos reanudaron su camino, ella adentrándose a la fiesta y Ootori quedo frente al cuadro de un artista local.

-Ella de nuevo…

Esbozo una sonrisa, parecía que después de todo la noche no resultaría tan aburrida.

Movido por la curiosidad pretendió adentrarse al punto más alto donde la frivolidad y conveniencia se llevaban a cabo, discretamente buscaba a la chica, llego a verla, pero inmediatamente fue interceptado por un amigo de la familia. Minutos después de que terminaba de conversar con alguien, le seguía un conocido, un socio o un cliente de los negocios familiares.

Para cuando Ootori pudo zafarse un poco de su protocolo social, la joven no se encontraba ya por ningún lado, seguramente ya había abandonado el recinto.

Seguía sin obtener dato alguno acerca de ella, en su corta investigación, la había visto interactuar con diversas personalidades, pero no se veía una conexión más allá de la cortesía, hacia lo mismo que él, saludaba y charlaba brevemente con alguien para después seguir observando la muestra de arte, noto que la chica quedo impresionada con un cuadro en especial, era el retrato de un niña que jugaba en el pequeño jardín de su casa que estaba rodeada por la gran ciudad.

La modernidad y los cambios drásticos a su entorno no habían cambiado la serenidad de la niña, ella seguía protegida en su pequeño y perfecto mundo.

El pelinegro se retiro junto con su hermana, que era una de las organizadoras del evento, en otra ocasión le preguntaría discretamente si conocía a aquella jovencita, ahora no era el momento, conociendo a Fujumi, enseguida pondría una cara de cupido y preguntaría si aquella persona le interesaba al joven de manera personal, es por ello que esperaría a que el momento preciso se diera, por lo pronto investigaría por su cuenta.

En su residencia, analizo los datos proporcionados una vez más por su escolta de confianza y nuevamente no obtenía nada. Estaba acostumbrado a tener toda clase de información al instante, de investigar con éxito la vida de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, pero de ella no se sabía nada, no había registros de que hubiera asistido a esos eventos, incluso reviso los archivos de las personas que había llegado a la ciudad en los últimos meses y no había absolutamente nada. El hecho de verla en un par de eventos sociales y una más en el centro comercial para plebeyos, discordaba, si era de una familia prominente que hacía en una zona como esa. Todo eso le causaba aún más curiosidad y le provocaba cierto reto el averiguar la identidad de aquella joven.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y qué les pareció? La próxima semana la continuación.

Te mando un abrazo querido lector. Ü

Oh! Y ya sabes dejar un review no hace daño. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí con la conti. :)

Crayolas En Mi Nariz Si no me hubieras dicho que había puesto el idioma en inglés se hubiera quedado así. :S Espero que te guste.

Bueno, pues, que lo disfruten.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 2 **

El fin de semana llego, en la mañana del domingo se llevaría a cabo el Campeonato Estatal de Esgrima en el Gimnasio Nacional de Yoyogi, los mejores exponentes de este deporte se daban cita, la competencia era mixta y varios de los participantes provenían de escuelas preparatorias, incluido el representante de Ouran, Aginomoto Ichigo, quien era un prodigioso esgrimista, los estudiantes de Ouran acudieron a dar su apoyo, los del Host Club no fueron la excepción, con Mori y Honey sempai incluidos.

La ceremonia comenzó dando paso a los primeros combates, como era de esperar Ichigo-san, avanzaba sin problema. El instituto tenía total confianza en él, su fama le precedía, en cada uno de los encuentros preliminares no había tenido ninguna derrota. Su victoria estaba asegurada.

Había muchos talentos, pero eso no impidió que el de Ouran demostrara su habilidad y destreza. Finalmente llegaron al encuentro final, su contrincante provenía de la 'Umineko Shogyou High School' una escuela de élite para señoritas. La competencia se detuvo para que los finalistas tomaran un breve descanso.

-Escuche que la chica contra la que se enfrentara Aginomoto-sempai también es invicta, ha acabado con sus adversarios rápidamente, imponiéndose desde el principio. -Comentaba Haruhi.-

-Debe ser horrible para imponer de esa manera, hahaha!

-Sí, seguramente sus adversarios quedan pasmados por su fealdad y por eso no pueden hacer nada.

Decían con burla los gemelos.

Era cerca del medio día y el combate final estaba por iniciar. Se anunciaron los nombres de los participantes finales, los del club no pudieron escuchar el nombre de la persona que sería el oponente de Aginomoto-san porque los pelirrojos y el rubio hacían mucho escándalo alentando al esgrimista.

El combate se realizaría con florete en eliminación directa, es decir, son 15 tocados, el asalto se dividirá en tres periodos de tres minutos, con un minuto de pausa entre ellos, el área válida para el tocado sería solo el torso, los hombros, la espalda y cadera, por lo que demandaría mayor destreza mental y física.

El asalto inicio en cuanto el árbitro dio la señal de adelante, ambos oponentes eran verdaderamente hábiles, atacaban, no descuidaban en ningún momento su defensa, se desplazaban por toda el área de combate, esquivando con maestría los ataques del otro, contraatacando cada vez que podían; para el tercer asalto, las cosas quedaban muy parejas, el de Ouran llevaba 5 toques, estaba solo un punto arriba y el tiempo iba a terminar en un par de minutos, si quería ganar no debía detener su ataque.

Pero su adversario incremento la presión, acertando un toque más, sólo quedaba un minuto, en segundos se decidiría al campeón; Aginomoto-san intentaba atinar un punto más, estaba cercando a su adversario, el esgrimista contario estaba por salir del área permitida para el duelo y solo quedaba que el de Ouran acertara un toque en el pecho, pero antes de que esto sucediera y de manera sorpresiva, su oponente salto e hizo una espectacular acrobacia, esquivando el toque del florete y quedando frente a la espalda del otro, ejecutando un toque, el de Ouran por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar con la velocidad suficiente. Segundos después el árbitro grito 'Alto' dando por terminado el match.

Los espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos ante la demostración que habían visto, Tras unos segundos de silencio, los aplausos retumbaron dentro del gimnasio. Los dos tiradores se posicionaron en el centro de la pista, el árbitro en medio de ellos, anunciaba que el ganador era la representante del 'Umineko Shogyou High School' que en el último segundo había dejado ver grandes cualidades físicas y técnicas.

Ninguno se despojo de la careta, ambos hicieron una reverencia, en algunos minutos más se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de premiación, el de Ouran se dirigía cabizbajo hacia la zona de vestidores, cuando escucho su nombre, dio la vuelta, la persona que lo había llamado era la ganadora del encuentro.

-Aginomoto-san, espere.

Decía la joven que se quitaba su careta, dejando mostrar a una bella chica de cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta de caballo.

-Permítame decirle que es un excelente esgrimista, me fue muy difícil asestar el último toque, un poco más y seguramente usted hubiera conseguido la victoria. -Espero que pronto volvamos a combatir.

La joven le ofrecía su mano, acompañada por una sonrisa luminosa.

El joven aturdido y sonrojado por las palabras que le había dicho la chica, no pudo más que tartamudear algunas palabras, dándole un apretón de manos.

Los del Host Club no perdían detalle de todo lo que pasaba, al fin pudieron conocer el aspecto de la chica que le había ganado a Ashinomoto Ichigo quedando sorprendidos por la persona que se escondía bajo la máscara de protección.

Los gemelos, quedaron asombrados, no sólo la chica no era horrible, como ellos pensaban, sino que era muy bonita y además creían reconocerla de alguna parte.

Incluso el más astuto del club, dejo ver por un segundo su sorpresa, al darse cuenta que aquella joven, era nada más y nada menos que la señorita con la que se había estado topando durante las últimas semanas.

Ya los concursantes conversaban con sus entrenadores, reuniéndose alrededor del área de combate, los coordinadores del torneo se movían rápidamente para colocar los podios.

La premiación dio inicio, reconociendo primeramente a los esgrimistas que no pudieron colocarse en una posición más alta para después brindar sus felicitaciones a los primeros tres lugares.

El tercer lugar fue el primero en subir al podio, seguido por el de Ouran que había conseguido el segundo puesto en la competencia, el nombre de la ganadora del torneo fue anunciado:

-La ganadora de Campeonato Estatal de Esgrima es Ichikawa Chiharu. -Anunciaba el animador.-

La muchacha subió el escalón del primer lugar, el juez colocaba la brillante medalla dorada en su cuello y le entregaba un enorme ramo de flores blancas.

Los tres más sobresalientes se tomaron la foto del recuerdo.

-Con que Ichikawa Chiharu… -Pensaba Ootori.-

-¡La niña bonita de Londrés! -Gritaban los gemelos.-

Haruhi pregunto si conocían a la ganadora del torneo, a lo que los pelirrojos respondieron:

-No personalmente, es una chica muy famosa en Londres, siempre sale en las revistas de nuestra madre. -Explicaba Kaoru.-

-¿Y por qué la llamaron 'la niña bonita de Londres'? -Preguntaba nuevamente la castaña.-

-Ah! Ese es el pseudónimo que la prensa inglesa le ha dado, siempre se le ve con un par de chicas y son conocidas como el trió 'Stones'. Las publicaciones se vuelven locas con ellas, influyen mucho en la sociedad británica. -Aclaraban los gemelos.-

-Están muy bien informados, tanto que asusta… -Expresaba Haruhi.-

-Lo sabemos porque nuestra madre siempre habla de ellas. -Continuó Kaoru.-

-Sí, literalmente está obsesionada con estas chicas, es por eso que decidió expandir su marca a Inglaterra. -Finalizaba Hikaru.-

El llamado 'mamá' dentro del Host Club registraba todos esos datos en su memoria, más tarde los corroboraría. El evento termino y los del club bajaron a felicitar a Aginomoto-san.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Mori y a Honey sempai? -Preguntaba Tamaki, al no encontrar al par.

Están por allá señalaba Haruhi, los primos estaban cerca de la ganadora del campeonato que agradecía todos los halagos que recibía de las personas que la felicitaban.

-¡Chiha-chan!

La victoriosa esgrimista se giro, iluminándosele el rostro cuando vio a las personas que la llamaban.

-¡Mitsukuni-chan, Takashi-chan!

**oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

¿Qué tal? Por fin nuestra chica misteriosa tiene un nombre! Y no sólo eso, al parecer conoce a dos de los integrantes de Host Club. La próxima semana la continuación.

Besito :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mundo! Un nuevo episodio ha llegado, por qué Honey y Mori conocen a la 'Niña bonita de Londres', podrá Kyouya saber quién es ella y de donde viene? Pues hay que averiguarlo, no?**

**Que lo disfruten!**

Nota: Había olvidado decir que el fic esta ubicado en el segundo año de los gemelos y Haruhi y en el tercero de Tamaki y Kyouya, hay algunos spoilers para los que no han leído el manga, pero son casi inperceptibles (en este capítulo).Para próximas publicaciones creo que si ya habra más contenido chismoso, pero yo avisare cuando eso sea.

-Fin de nota-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 3**

Los del Host Club se acercaban a los universitarios con la sorpresa de que ellos parecían tener una familiaridad con la esgrimista.

-Chiha-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? pensamos que solo venias de visita este fin de semana. | -Preguntaba Honey sempai extrañado y sorprendido.-

Los recién llegados permanecían detrás, mirando expectantes la charla entre los graduados de Ouran y la joven campeona; poco tardaron en interrumpir, todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a la 'niña bonita de Londres', así que Honey y Mori hicieron la debida introducción.

-Chiha-chan, el es Tamaki Suou, ellos Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin, ella es Haruhi Fujioka y el Kyouya Ootori.

-Encantada de conocerlos, Mitsukuni y Takashi me han hablado mucho de sus amigos del Host Club.

Tamaki se presento galantemente, como solía hacerlo con las jóvenes que conocía, Hikaru y Kaoru le decían que era sorprendente el cómo había terminado con Ichigo-san y que se alegraban de que no fuera horrible, comentario que la joven no entendió. Haruhi la felicito y le dijo que era impresionante la acrobacia que había hecho y por último la joven le sonrió a Kyouya dejando ver que al igual que él, también lo reconocía.

-Chiha-chan, -¿Por qué no, nos dijiste que ibas a competir representando a la Umineko Shogyou High School? | -Cuestiono Honey nuevamente.

-Disculpame Mitsukuni-chan, es algo largo de contar, es por eso que les pedí nos reuniéramos hoy. | -Si me permiten, voy a cambiar mi ropa y después podremos ir a donde deseen. | -Terminaba la joven dirigiéndose a los vestidores.-

Todo el grupo esperaba a la campeona, mientras le preguntaban a Mori y a Honey acerca de Chiha-chan, como la llamaban.

-¿Cómo es que conocen a Ichikawa-san, porque los trata con tanta familiaridad y ustedes a ella? | -Curioseaban los gemelos.

-Es una amiga muy querida de la infancia, nuestros padres eran buenos amigos así que la conocemos desde que teníamos 4 años. Pero ella se fue de Japón hace ya mucho tiempo, por eso nos sorprendió verla aquí. | -Explicaba el pequeño rubio.-

-¿Por qué dejo Japón? | -Preguntaban de nuevo los mellizos.-

-Cuando nosotros teníamos 8 años, ocurrió una tragedia en su familia y se decidió que lo mejor sería que estudiara en el extranjero. | -Continuo Honey.-

-¿Y hace cuánto que dejo Japón? | -Pregunto Haruhi.-

-Hace ya diez años.

Instantes después la joven se presentaba nuevamente, llevaba un vestidito camisero si mangas color fucsia, ceñido en la cintura, sandalias planas del mismo tono del vestido, una fedora color paja, la maleta donde guardaba su equipo de esgrima y su ramo de flores. Mori se ofreció a cargar la maleta.

-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.

-Chiha-chan, tienes hambre, podemos ir a comer algo. | -Preguntaba un sonriente Honey a la joven.-

-Me parece bien, solo que no conozco los restaurantes de la zona, así que tendrán que elegir ustedes. | -Respondió Chiharu.-

-Entonces, te llevaremos a un lugar donde sirven comida deliciosa, además los pasteles ahí son exquisitos, tienes que probar los pasteles. | -Añadió de último el universitario.-

En el gimnasio un hombre en traje negro esperaba a Chiharu.

Todos salieron del recinto, Mori entrego la maleta a Katayama-san, chofer de Chiharu y ésta le pidió poner las flores que había recibido en su habitación.

-Katayama-san iré a comer con Takashi y Mitsukuni-chan y algunos de sus amigos, así que puede regresar. Le llamaré más tarde para que pase por mí.

-Eso no será necesario Katayama-san, nosotros llevaremos a Chiha-chan a su casa. | -Decía Honey.-

-Joven Haninozuka, joven Morinosuka, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, han crecido mucho. Entonces si es así, les encargo mucho a la señorita Chiharu.

Así el grupo se puso en marcha, todos se repartieron en los autos de Honey, Kyouya y los gemelos, Chiharu iba en el automóvil junto con Mori y Honey, Kyouya y Tamaki juntos y Haruhi con los gemelos.

Se adentraron al centro de Tokio, llegando a un restaurante que tenía un área a la intemperie, rodeadada por una cerca de madera, arbustos y flores. Tomaron asiento en una mesa que estaba bajo una especie de techado hecho con una enredadera floreada.

-Ichikawa-san, espero que no te moleste el que los hayamos acompañado, sé que querías platicar a solas con Mori y Honey sempai. | -Se disculpaba Haruhi por la intromisión.-

-No te preocupes, Fujioka-san, no tengo ningún problema en pasar una tarde con ustedes, al contrario es un gusto para mí. | -Aclaraba la esgrimista.-

Entre que les servían lo que habían pedido para comer, los amigos platicaban.

-Cuando te comunicaste con nosotros, pensamos que solo venias de visita, por qué no nos dijiste nada acerca de que estabas viviendo aquí. | -Comenzaba la platica Honey.-

- Les ofrezco una disculpa, yo tampoco estaba segura de que el regresar a Japón fuera un hecho. | -Todo se resolvió un par de semanas antes de llegar aquí; y tenía que realizar mi cambio de residencia con la más completa discreción.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste a Japón? | -Siguió Honey.-

-Exactamente hoy cumplo 3 semanas de haber llegado.

La comida ya había llegado y mientras disfrutaban de ella seguían con la conversación.

-Te ha costado trabajo adaptarte, Ichikawa-san. | -Preguntaba Haruhi.

-Un poco Fujioka-san, sobre todo con el horario, pero creo que ya estoy resolviendo eso.

Terminando sus platillos, ordenaron su postre, Honey y Chiha-chan lo hicieron, al parecer ella compartía con el pequeño rubio el amor por las cosas dulces. Ambos pidieron una rebanada de tarta Sacher, un postre típico de Austria que consiste en un bizcocho de chocolate con relleno de mermelada de albaricoque y un glaseado de chocolate. Los demás solo pidieron una taza de té.

La tarde se pasó volando, ya se despedían, Honey y Mori iban a dejar a Chiharu a su casa.

-Fue un gusto el haberlos conocido, disfrute mucho pasar la tarde con ustedes. Hasta pronto.

-Los veremos después chicos, iremos a dejar a Chiha-chan, nos vemos mañana en el Club. | -Se despedía Honey.-

-Chiha-chan, quieres comer con nosotros mañana. | -Pregunta Kaoru antes de que los amigos de la infancia subieran al auto.-

-Sí, será muy divertido comer contigo. | -Animaba Hikaru.-

-Me encantaría, mañana tengo practica de esgrima, termino a las 3, si gustan puedo verlos en algún lugar 3:30.

-Podemos pasar por ti a la escuela. | -Ofrecía el par.-

-Sí está bien, entonces hasta mañana, que descansen.

Los universitarios y la joven subía al auto, los demás hacían lo mismo.

En el reloj marcaban las 9:15 de la noche, el tercer hijo de los Ootori terminaba de realizar sus pendientes escolares, se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón y recordó la tarde de ese día, la amiga de Mori y Honey, Ichikawa Chiharu, había dejado una muy buena impresión en todos.

Encendió su ordenador personal y tecleo un par de palabras en un buscador, ahora que sabía el nombre de la joven podría indagar más a fondo en saber quién era su familia y quien era ella.

Los resultados de su búsqueda fueron pocos y ninguno encajaba a lo que él necesitaba. Tecleo de nuevo, ahora comenzando por el nombre, seguido por el apellido, nada. Generalmente la información más relevante se encontraba en internet, era muy raro el no encontrar ni siquiera una coincidencia, recordó lo dicho por los gemelos, y escribió el pseudónimo que ellos dijeron.

En seguida salieron un sinfín de fotografías y noticias relacionadas a la apertura de galerías, cocteles, presentación de colecciones de diseñadores, en fin, muchísimos eventos sociales que se realizaron en Londres, el común denominador era que en todos, 'La niña bonita de Londrés' había sido invitada, había fotos de ella siempre junto a un par de chicas, además de otros invitados.

Ootori leyó varios de los artículos y como lo dijeron los Hitachiin, la joven era una persona muy popular en tierras londinenses, hablaban de lo bien que se desenvolvía, del carisma del que gozaba, y de la manera en que vestía, todos eran comentarios aduladores. La prensa de aquel país parecía hechizada por el encanto de la joven japonesa, a la que siempre llamaban 'La niña bonita de Londres' casi nunca ponían su nombre, sólo aparecía el apodo o Chiharu U.

Pero toda esa información no era más que superficial, no le decía nada, únicamente que la vida social de Ichikawa era muy activa, él quería saber cuáles eran sus orígenes, así que nuevamente le encargo a Tachibana investigase más a fondo.

Todo esto se había vuelto un reto y él quería saciar su curiosidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Crayolas En Mi Nariz: Gracia por el review del Cap. 2 y ya ves, Chiharu si comparte el gusto por los postres con Honey. ;P  
><strong>

**Al parecer Chiharu le cayo bien a los gemelos, es una sorpresa que la hayan invitado a comer. Bueno, pues, en el próximo un poco más de nuestra chica misterio y su relación con todo el Host Club.**

**Me acompañaran a ver qué pasa, verdad?**

**Besito, y se aceptan reviews (no sean tacaños :P).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mundo! Qué tal cómo los trata la vida? Pues hoy muy bien por que hay nuevo capi de 'La fortaleza de un corazón desamparado', haha! Espero disfruten mucho el episodio, tengo miil ideas todavía por fijar, pero tengan por seguro que me esforzare por sacar continuacíon pronto, pronto.**

**Enjoy it!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 4**

Los Hitachiin llegaron temprano, a decir verdad todo el Host Club llego, el 'nosotros' que los gemelos había dicho a Chiharu, no era más que una expresión, ya que en cualquier salida, todos estaban incluidos. Las instalaciones de la preparatoria Umineko Shogyou, eran una mezcla entre la arquitectura moderna y ancestral, había edificios que transportaban a la época antigua y otros diseñados por los más prestigiados arquitectos nipones.

Pasaron a través de inmensos jardines perfectamente cuidados, adornados con fuentes y esculturas. Preguntaron por el gimnasio donde el equipo de esgrima entrenaba, un profesor les indico el lugar.

La practica ya había terminado, pero muchas personas se movían por doquier, poniendo mesas y guirnaldas, como preparando una fiesta.

Buscaron con la mirada y no pudieron encontrar a Ichikawa-san, preguntaron a una esgrimista por ella, a lo que respondió que había ido a la sala donde se guardaba el equipo de esgrima.

Se acomodaron en las gradas a esperarla, no tardó mucho, las personas terminaron de acomodar las cosas y en cuanto la joven campeona entro en el lugar, el equipo entero de esgrima grito:

-¡Felicidades Ichikawa-san!  
>-Se acercaron aplaudiendo y diciendo:<p>

¡Muchas felicidades por haber obtenido la victoria en el Campeonato Estatal de Esgrima!-

-Muchas gracias a todos, no era necesario que se molestaran.

-Ichikawa-san te lo mereces, realmente te luciste ayer en la competencia.  
>-Decía alguien sinceramente.-<p>

Chiharu tenía una cara de sorpresa y alegría, no se esperaba aquel repentino festejo, los del Host Club estaban igual, pudieron darse cuenta lo querida que era ya la joven. Instantes después bajaron y se encontraron con ella.

-¡Chiha-chan. Chiha-chan!  
>-Le llamaba Honey.-<p>

-¡Mitsukuni-chan!  
>-Oh! Todos están aquí, me alegra verlos nuevamente.<br>-Hitachiin-kun, discúlpame pero no podremos ir a comer hoy, como veras no puedo irme en este momento.  
>-Añadió la pelinegra, dirigiéndose a Kaoru.<p>

Los gemelos se sorprendieron puesto que Chiharu pudo reconocer al pelirrojo que le propuso almorzar juntos, no dijeron palabra.

-Pero por favor quédense, estoy segura que no habrá ningún problema.

Así todo el club acepto quedarse en la fiesta, en ella Chiharu pregunto a los gemelos si podía llamarlos por sus nombres, ya que el hacerlo con sus apellidos, resultaría confuso, una sonrisa de esas honestas que pocas veces solían tener inundaron sus rostros y accedieron siempre y cuando ellos pudieran hacer lo mismo con ella.

Los días siguientes a la pequeña celebración, los anfitriones del club pasaban tardes enteras con la llegada de la capital Londinense, comían juntos, la llevaban a conocer lugares 'plebeyos', tomaban el té en casa de Ichikawa, un sin número de actividades; la primera vez que la llevaron al karaoke, también fue invitada Yasumura Mei, amiga de Haruhi y esta al ver a Chiharu, chillo maravillada:

-¡Ay por Dios, la niña bonita de Londres!  
>-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!<br>-¡Haruhi porque no me dijiste que la conocías, y peor aún, por qué no me dijiste que vendría con nosotros, me habría arreglado mejor!  
>-Regañaba la rubia a Fujioka quien no entendía el por qué tal sobresalto de parte de su amiga.-<br>-Mucho gusto, yo soy Yasumura Mei*, soy una gran admiradora tuya, me encanta tu estilo, me encanta como vistes.  
>-Declaraba Mei, apartando a todos de su camino para tener frente a si a su 'ídolo'.-<p>

-Parece que está enamorada.-  
>-Dijeron los gemelos entre divertidos y perturbados.-<p>

-Gusto en conocerte Yasumura-san.

Como siempre, Ichikawa ofrecía una sonrisa amable y cálida.

Literalmente la rubia no se le despego un segundo, pero Chiharu no parecía molestarse o incomodarse con ello, siempre se mostraba cordial y educada y todo eso no hizo sino que Mei la admirara aún más. Allí Chiharu comento su sorpresa al ver que su apodo era conocido en esa ciudad.

-Pensé que nadie conocía ese sobrenombre aquí.  
>-Expresaba Ichikawa-san.-<p>

-De hecho todos lo conocemos Chiha-chan.  
>-Indicaba Hikaru.-<p>

-Sí Chiha-chan es verdad, Hika-chan y Kao-chan nos comentaron.  
>-Intervenía Honey.<p>

-Ya veo, al parecer no pase del todo desapercibida.  
>-Reía Chiharu.-<p>

-¿Te desagrada que te digan así?  
>-Pregunto Haruhi a Chiharu.-<p>

-No claro que no, es solo que ese apodo causa mucho alboroto, en Londres, la prensa me pone en toda clase de pedestales que resultan algo extravagantes.  
>-Si las publicaciones británicas y japonesas se enteran de mi cambio de residencia, harían un escándalo; por esa razón llegue a Japón con toda la discreción posible.<p>

Así todos y muy en específico Mei entendieron que no debía gritar a los 4 vientos que Chiharu estaba viviendo en Japón.

Miércoles cerca de las 3 pm, el automóvil del heredero Ootori estaba cerca de la entrada de la Umineko Shogyo High School, 15 minutos después por los grandes portales cruzo Chiharu, no, Kyouya no iba a encontrarse con ella, lo que él pretendía era seguirla. La investigación de Tachibana a los mucho le había proporcionado unos cuantos datos más y su curiosidad seguía ahí, picándolo como una continua comezón; Chiharu Ichikawa había entrado a la Umineko en la primavera de ese año como estudiante de intercambio, esto era realmente raro, los lugares en esa escuela eran muy difíciles de conseguir, la lista de espera era inmensa y sólo las hijas de los empresarios, políticos o diplomáticos más importantes asistían a esa prestigiosa institución. Entonces, cómo es que la joven pelinegra había podido entrar tan fácilmente, forzosamente debía provenir de una familia importante y poderosa, pero su apellido 'Ichikawa' no tenía gran historia actual en Japón.

Además de eso, Tachibana informo que cada miércoles, después de su práctica de esgrima, la joven se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, pero no sabía con exactitud a dónde se dirigía.

Kyouya y Hotta, el segundo de su guardaespaldas, comenzaron a seguir a la chica de Londres que había abordado su auto, como informo Tachibana, el auto de la joven se dirigió al centro de Tokio, una media hora más tarde, el automóvil se detuvo y la joven bajo de él y el auto siguió en marcha. Ootori continuo y pronto se dio cuenta que estaban cerca del centro comercial al que acudía con el Host Club, la joven entro en la plaza. El chico dio instrucciones e hizo lo mismo que la joven.

Mientras buscaba discretamente, el joven recordó que después de conocerla en el Baile del Dragón, había visto a la chica justo ahí, en miércoles y también la pelinegra evitaba hacer algún plan con ellos ese mismo día. Vio a la joven dirigirse al área de tocadores y poco después la perdió de vista, trato de encontrarla, pero tras no ver rastro de ella, abrió su móvil para hablar con Hotta, y pedirle que lo esperara en la entrada, pero antes de todo, una voz familiar lo llamo tras de sí.

-Ootori-kun, que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí.

Era la joven Ichikawa. Ootori se repuso de su impresión, sino quería que la chica sospechara debía inventar algún buen pretexto.

-Ichikawa-san, estaba buscando una tienda, vine a comprar algo para Tamaki, sabe que es aficionado a las cosas que venden en este tipo de lugares.

-Claro, Suou-kun tiene gustos muy particulares.  
>-Puedo preguntar qué es lo que comprará, tal vez pueda ayudarlo a encontrar la tienda.<p>

Así, el llamado 'Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría' no tuvo más opción que comprar una dotación de ramen en diferentes etilos. Pero para que valiera la pena aquello, Kyouya aprovecho para tratar de conocer la razón del por qué la joven estaba allí.

-Por cierto Ichikawa-san, me parece extraño verla por aquí, ¿acaso también vino a comprar algo?

-No, utilizo el centro comercial como atajo.

-¿Atajo?  
>-Preguntaba el pelinegro.-<p>

En eso la joven miro un reloj cercano.

-Lo siento Ootori-kun, debo irme, se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

-Si gusta puedo llevarla a donde se dirige.

La joven acepto pues ya era muy tarde, subieron al auto, al llegar a una calle adoquinada, con árboles acomodados en una fila perfecta Chiharu pidió a Kyouya ir caminando al lugar al que se dirigían, el día era brillante y algo caluroso.

-Hemos llegado.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio antiguo de dos pisos de color rojizo, con varias ventanas, subieron algunos escalones y la oji verde toco a la puerta, una señora de cándido aspecto abrió la puerta y saludo a Chiharu con afecto. La chica pregunto a Kyouya si gustaba quedarse y el por supuesto acepto.

No entendía en dónde estaban, pero al entrar de lleno al edificio, se percato que el lugar era una casa hogar, en ella vivían cerca de 20 niños, que al ver a Chiharu corrieron a saludarla.

La pelinegra presento a Kyouya a todo el grupo y mientras ella jugaba y repartía algunos regalos entre los niños, la señora de nombre Mikune Akane conversaba con Ootori.

-Los niños le han tomado mucho cariño a Chiharu-chan, y bueno, cómo no hacerlo, si es muy buena con todos, cada semana viene aquí y trae a los niños golosinas o regalos y pasa toda la tarde con nosotros.  
>-Incluso consiguió que una importante compañía nos ayudara mensualmente. Gracias a eso, los niños están mucho mejor, se alimentan adecuadamente y ya no se enferman.<p>

La tarde paso y los niños no querían que la Chiharu se fuera, pero eran cerca de las 8:00 pm y tenía que regresar a casa. La joven se despidió prometiendo regresar la próxima semana.

Nuevamente Ootori ofreció llevarla, llegaron a y se quedaron un momento en el pórtico despidiéndose.

-Suou-kun se alegrará mucho al ver lo que ha comprado para él.

-Me parece que sí.

-Muchas gracias por traerme y acompañarme Ootori-kun.  
>-Decía la joven entrando a su casa.-<p>

-Por nada Ichikawua-san, fue un placer para mí.

-Sabe, hubiera sido menos complicado preguntarme a dónde me dirigía en lugar de seguirme desde el colegio, ¿no lo cree? pero me agrado contar con su compañía el día de hoy.  
>-Que descanse.<p>

Dicho esto la joven entro en su casa, dejando al pelinegro pasmado, después de todo Chiharu sí sabia que él la había estado siguiendo, entro a su auto y se fue a casa, sonrío, poco a poco comenzaba a develar los misterios detrás de Chiharu Ichikawa.

**oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

*Yasumura Mei es una amiga de la infancia de Haruhi, sólo aparece en el manga y es hija de Misuzu, el tipo que pone a competir a todo el Host Club por un cuarto en una pensión en la vacaciones de estos.

**Agradezco a MattiMap por su review que por cierto me hizo reír, así que no sean tacaños y déjenme saber que piensan.**

**Besote de chocolate. Ü**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**Mucho tiempo de no pasar por aquí, y que les digo, pues la inspiración había querido venir a verme, pero después de tanto darle lata, creo que por fin se apiado de mi.**

**Bueno, bueno, mucho bla, bla, bla, mejor disfruten este capitulo.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Kyouya regreso a su casa y estando a punto de dormir la imagen de la chica de cabello negro le vino a la mente, concluyo en no comentar nada con el Host Club, por una parte si Chiharu era tan discreta cuando visitaba 'Kazoku' era por alguna buena razón, que seguramente tenía que ver con lo que les había comentado la tarde del karaoke y por otra le gustaba poseer información y no compartirla, porque seguramente en un futuro le serviría.

Ya se acercaban las vacaciones y todos tenían muchos planes en mente, algunos querían relajarse en la playa, otros disfrutar del paisaje nevado, un viaje a un lugar exótico como India o Turquía también estaban en la lista, sitios en los que no hubiera impedimento con algún documento, ya que Haruhi, no le veía caso en tramitar por ahora su VISA o Pasaporte.

Pero aún faltaba poco más de dos semanas para eso y ahora tenían encima los exámenes, pero lo cierto era que todos eran bastante listos en materia escolar, así que no hubo problema con las pruebas.

Pasados los exámenes, la socialité de Londres tenía un evento más; aquel compromiso era un coctel en beneficio a las casas hogar en Tokio, el tema era blanco y negro, así que los asistentes debían vestir únicamente alguno de estos colores o combinarlos si así lo deseaban, Chiharu llevaba un vestido blanco con cuello Peter Pan y fajín color negro, un recogido con ligero crepe en la parte de la coronilla y una headband en negro.

La joven Ichikawa saludaba a los invitados que conocía, a su vez ellos la presentaban a nuevas personas, filántropos, artistas gráficos, plásticos, compositores, la mayoría con una profesión en artes, de pronto vio a un joven apuesto de cabello negro, alto, delgado y con una ligera arrogancia en su porte, se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana y es que en este tipo de eventos era raro ver a chicos de su edad, mayormente ocupados en fiestas, ir de compras o disfrutar una tarde en el chalet de algún amigo.

Este tipo de fiestas eran más bien para apoyar causas y mejorar u obtener relaciones beneficiosas para algún negocio. Ese joven estaba allí por la segunda razón y porque su hermana era la organizadora y le gustaba que su hermano menor lo acompañara, a ella le satisfacía organizar ese tipo de eventos, sentía que así podía apoyar aunque sea un poco a personas marginadas.

El muchacho se acerco a ella, saludó amistosamente.

-Ichikawa-san que gusto verla.

-Hola Ootori-kun, opino lo mismo, siempre es reconfortante encontrar alguien conocido en esta clase de eventos.

Como el evento era en apoyo a las casas hogar de Tokio, había sido invitada la directora de 'Kazoku'; Ootori e Ichikawa fueron a saludarla, Mikune-san estaba muy emocionada, porque en ese evento se hacía oficial que una importante compañía ayudaría a la casa hogar.

Una pequeña ceremonia comenzó, en la que se enlistaron los nombres de las casas beneficiadas, el apoyo iba a ser brindado por un grupo de empresas de toda clase de rubros, incluyendo el corporativo Ootori que ayudaría con atención médica gratuita. Chiharu se ausento un rato, mientras Kyouya platicaba con Mikune-san que le comento que Chiharu estaba ampliamente involucrada en la organización de ese evento y fue esencial su presencia para que la compañía que ahora apoyaba a 'Kazoku' aceptara integrarse en ese programa, ese comentario, aclaro un poco su duda, ¿qué hacía Ichikawa-san allí?, él estaba ahí por tres razones, la primera, porque su hermana se lo había pedido, la segunda, el corporativo estaba involucrado y tercero, porque un empresario muy importante iba a asistir y quería platicar con el y comenzar con los planes en los que desde hace tiempo estaba trabajando.  
>Pero ese era un circulo muy selecto y una niña de Londres no podía tener conexiones con ese tipo de gente tan fácil y así como así, en fin, detuvo sus cavilaciones y se dispuso a seguir con sus planes.<p>

Después de los anuncios, los invitados siguieron con la convivencia, los más jóvenes de la reunión ya no se separaron, salvo para saludar alguna persona, incluyendo a la hermana del chico, que los saludo enérgicamente.

Un hombre de aspecto elegante y distinguido se acerco a saludar a la joven de los ojos esmeralda, era el presidente y dueño de la compañía más importante en telefonía en Japón.

-Chiharu-san, es una placer ver que jóvenes como usted se preocupen y ocupen del bienestar de la población menos favorecida.

-Hanobusa-san, me halaga con sus comentarios, pero es mínimo lo que hago. Es gracias a ustedes el que esto pueda realizarse. Le doy las gracias en nombre de las casas beneficiadas.

-No hay porque darlas, todo esto es gracias a las acciones que llevo a cabo. Tengo que irme, por favor salúdeme a su abuelo.

-Así lo hare Hanobusa-san, hasta luego.

Después del coctel que termino cerca de las 5 de la tarde, el chico llevo a Chiharu a su casa, ella la invito a tomar el té, oferta que el joven no rechazo.

Platicaron de muchas cosas, entre ellas, de lo bien que la habían recibido en la escuela, aunque al principio había surgido un pequeño roce con un miembro del equipo de esgrima que se decía la capitana y que a su parecer trataba de una manera sumamente descortés a los demás miembros.

El moreno explico cómo es que se encargaba de toda la logística del club y le comento de los planes que tenía a futuro.

La conversación transcurrió amena, más adelante, ya en casa, Ootori se sorprendió a si mismo, puesto que a pesar de su curiosidad, nunca había tocado el tema de la fiesta con la joven, simplemente lo olvido y se dejo llevar, y eso era raro, el no solía disfrutar a menudo de las conversaciones.

El verano se dejaba sentir sin timidez, los días eran brillantes y calurosos, ideales para un fin de semana con sol, arena y mar, y antes de iniciar las vacaciones todo el Host Club empaco sus cosas y esta vez se hospedaron en la casa de playa de la familia Suou.

La de los ojos esmeralda los acompañaba, en muy poco tiempo la japonesa crecida en Londres se había ganado la simpatía de todo el Host Club, ya era un miembro más y cuando sus actividades se lo permitían, visitaba al club en Ouran.

Entre toda aquella convivencia, y gracias a su innegable percepción, Chiharu pudo ver que claramente en el grupo había un complicado lío amoroso, en la que los gemelos, el rubio Suou e incluso Kyouya estaban envueltos y la protagonista era por supuesto la irreverente de Haruhi, por cierto, Chiharu desde el primer instante se había dado cuenta que Haruhi era una chica, fingiendo ser un varón.

Todo este embrollo se había intensificado en un viaje que el grupo de Ouran había tenido un par de semanas atrás, donde el gemelo más inmaduro, Hikaru, le había confesado sus sentimientos a Haruhi. En aquella visita, todos habían concluido que el rubio Suou, cargaba con un trauma desde la niñez, debido a la complicada situación entre su padre, madre y abuela que no lo dejaba reconocer abiertamente su gusto por la menuda chica castaña.

Los gemelos no tardaron en contarle todo a Chiharu, cada uno estaba dispuesto a ganarse el amor de Haruhi a su manera, Kaoru había esperado a que su hermano comprendiera todo aquello que lo inundaba cada vez que estaba cerca de la castaña. Aunque ahora, estaban ciertamente consternados por lo del 'trauma' de Suou y querían resolver eso para que la batalla fuera justa, pero como se veían las cosas eso iba a tardar un poco.

Después de ese fin de semana las vacaciones comenzaron, el grupo estaba reunido en el jardín de la casa de Chiharu, disfrutando el té, ella al vivir por tanto tiempo en Londres había adquirido muchas de las tradiciones de aquel país.

Deliciosos postres servidos en una exquisita porcelana inglesa, pay de queso con salsa de fresa, besitos de merengue y galletitas de mantequilla acompañaban al té, platicaban amenamente cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar a lo lejos, minutos después el ama de llaves le avisaba a Chiharu que tenía visitas y que la esperaban en la sala principal. Chiharu se disculpo un momento y acudió al encuentro algo extrañada ya que a no ser algún miembro del grupo o de la escuela nadie solía visitarla sin antes avisar.

De pronto se escucho una pequeña algarabía, el Host Club espero el regreso de la oji verde que no tardo, al cruzar nuevamente el umbral que llevaba al jardín no lo hizo sola, la acompañaban un par de señoritas rubias muy bonitas.

Chiharu lucía una sonrisa enorme y con ella introdujo a las recién llegadas:

-Disculpen la demora, pero si me permiten, quisiera presentarles a dos amigas muy queridas para mi, Catherine y Elizabeth Stone.

Las jóvenes de cabello rizado, eran un poco más altas que Chiharu, su piel era de un color blanco rosado, lucían idénticas, seguramente gemelas, lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus enormes ojos, una los tenía de un azul intenso, cual zafiro, la otra del color rubí rosado.

Sin pena alguna y justo como los caracterizaba el host no dejo de darles la bienvenida sólo como ellos sabían hacerlo. Las chicas, de un carácter alegre y juguetón sorprendieron al grupo porque a diferencia de Chiharu ellas eran más extrovertidas, casi se parecían a otro par que también estaba presente.

Pasaron la tarde charlando acerca de lo curioso que había resultado el viaje, el vuelo salió retrasado porque el piloto se intoxico con algo que había comido y no podía dejar de rascarse, en fin, este llamó a otro y así, partieron en cuanto sus vacaciones iniciaron, que afortunadamente coincidían con las de las escuelas del país de sol naciente.

Así que al instante ya estaban incluidas en los planes de todo el club, ya que pensaron: 'Las amigas de Chiharu, es nuestras amigas también'.

El reloj marco las 8:30 de la noche, ya era un poco tarde y, aunque las clases ya habían terminado, algunos acostumbraban madrugar.

Los miembros del club ofrecieron a las hermanas llevarlas al hotel donde iban a hospedarse, pero la declinaron, ya que Chiharu había pedido que acondicionaran un par de habitaciones dentro de la mansión. Así pues, se despidieron, prometiendo verse al día siguiente para almorzar.

Estando a solas, las chicas comenzaron una conversación maratónica que termino hasta pasada la media noche, aquellas dos chicas poseían la confianza absoluta de la japonesa, eran las mejores amigas desde hace ya casi diez años, se conocieron un par de meses después de que Chiharu llegará a Londres y desde ese entonces no se había separado, hasta ahora.

La oji verde contó como es que había conocido al club, su interacción con las chicas del colegio, en fin, los hechos más sobresalientes de los últimos meses, porque a pesar de que mantenían contacto por conversaciones vía chat, los detalles contaban y mucho.

Se fueron a dormir muy contentas de reunirse nuevamente.

En la mañana a las 7:00 am en punto, un sonido retumbo en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Ichikawa, era el despertador de la joven de cabellos negros, ese martes debía asistir a una práctica en el club de esgrima.

Después de respingar un poco, las rubias se despertaron, desayunaron y acompañaron a Chiharu a su práctica, ya que ese mismo mes se llevaría a cabo del Campeonato Nacional de Esgrima donde ella era una de las representantes del estado.

Ya en las instalaciones de la escuela se percataron de que la mayoría de las alumnas se acercaban a Chiharu, se notaba que sentían simpatía hacia su amiga, a excepción de una chica rubia, que la miraba con recelo.

Las chicas dedujeron que esa joven era Akida Naoko, la capitana del equipo de esgrima, una chica presumida y prepotente con quien Chiharu había tenido un pequeño incidente.

Chiharu explico que Akida-san se tornaba grosera con los nuevos integrantes del club y no fue la excepción con Ichikawa, quien se entrometió al momento en la que la rubia intimidaba a una joven por haber perdido frente a ella, expulsándola del club, alegando debilidad y poca destreza, cosa que se le hacía injusto a la pelinegra.

Akida-san era la mejor esgrimista de la región, desde que iba en la secundaria, había ganado cada uno de los campeonatos en los que competía, por lo que su ego estaba por la nubes.

Ese mismo día Chiharu venció a la orgullosa rubia en un pequeño combate que Akida misma había propuesto; siendo tan confiada, le propuso a Ichikawa la permanencia de la joven antes reprimida y de ella misma si la pelinegra lograba vencerla en un combate de 3 toques sin límite de tiempo. En ese duelo, Chiharu demostró su amplia habilidad, Akida logro asestar sólo un par de toques, en cambio la pelinegra logro hacer los tres en un corto tiempo.

Desde esa ocasión, la rubia comenzó a tener cierto desagrado por la de los ojos verdes, antipatía que se intensifico con la noticia de que Ichikawa también asistiría al Campeonato Estatal de esgrima, siendo que ella siempre era la única representante de la zona.

Las gemelas notaron al instante la hostilidad con la que Akida se dirigía a su amiga, seguramente a esa chica no le gustaba para nada que Ichikawa atrajera tanta atención, atención que quería sólo para ella, pero conocían a la perfección la personalidad de Chiharu que tenía esa simpatía natural, capaz de agradar a 'casi' todo el mundo, claro, a casi todo, ya que nunca faltaban las envidiosas o emisoras de chismes, sin embargo, no le tomaron importancia.

Después del entrenamiento matutino, las chicas se dirigieron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, el mismo al que acudió Chiharu cuando conoció al club.

En el almuerzo los anfitriones del club y las gemelas intimidaron un poco más, ya que Chiharu ya les había contado de ellos desde el primer día de conocerlos.

Las jóvenes inglesas tenían 16 años, Chiharu las llamaba Kitti y Lizzie, de cariño; hijas de Jonathan y Margaret Stone, propietarios de una de las casas joyeras más importantes de Europa, 'Stone's Mansion'.  
>Acudían al 'Royal Institute Saint Rose', pero ahora estaban de vacaciones, como ya lo habían comentado.<p>

Conocieron a Chiharu cuando entro a la misma escuela que ellas, compartían el mismo salón. La amistad comenzó cuando ellas defendieron a la pequeña japonesa de una niña que la molestaba, todo eso ya hace cerca de 10 años.

Como las hermanas no conocían Japón, se decidió que el primer mes y permitiendo que Chiharu tomara sus practicas antes del torneo, visitarían los lugares más emblemáticos del país, cosa que adoraron muchos de los integrantes.

Es más, Tamaki, sabía a qué lugar podían ir primero. Nada más y nada menos que el **'**Momofuku Ando' el museo del ramen instantáneo en Osaka.

En ese museo se exhibía la cocina donde por primera vez se creó el ramen instantáneo, así como la manera en la que se elabora, los diferentes tipos de ramen y muchas cosas más.

Todos estaban fascinados, pero el momento que más amaron muchos de los miembros de esa excursión, fue cuando llegaron a la sala donde cada visitante podía crear su propia combinación.

Escogiendo la taza, decorándola, y seleccionando cada uno de los ingredientes que desearan, los gemelos y Tamaki, eran como siempre, los más emocionados, al final del recorrido cada uno de los asistentes tenía una taza decorada muy a su gusto.

Estaban disfrutando de un postre en una heladería, cuando Chiharu recibió una llamada que la hizo ponerse visiblemente tensa. Comento algo con las gemelas y las tres se disculparon, ya que Chiharu tenía que atender algo muy importante y las Stone querían acompañarla.

Minutos después se despidieron.

Los del host club, se mostraron extrañados, esa llamada resultaba un poco rara y más aún la reacción que había tenido Chiharu con ella. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerla, nunca la habían visto así, aunque sólo fue por un instante, porque Chiharu recupero su habitual sonrisa.

Ya más adelante le preguntarían a habían ido con tanta prisa.

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOo**

**Muy corto?**

**Bueno, como verán (para los que ya han leído el manga), sólo estoy tomando ciertas cosas de el, y así seguirá, acomodaré las cosas según me parezca.**

**Ya saben aunque sea muy tarde, siempre actualizare. **

**Oh! y por favor, no sean tacaños y déjenme un review, no se les van a caer las manos ¿o si? haha!**

**Besito de chocolate! Ü**


End file.
